The Warden
by Baking Pancakes
Summary: A lone half-human, half-wooly, traversed the forest, contemplating revenge on those that killed her family, suddenly she gets transported, and ends up in Sharance town? What? The monsters went here too! OC x ?
1. Chapter 1

2nd story of mine! I felt good after the first one, so hopefully I do good/better on this one!

Another OC of mine is in this one, and it takes place in the RF3 timeline.

Disclaimer: Rune Factory belongs to whoever owns it. Not me though T.T

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

(Midnight, ?)

A small creature wandered through the forest, hoping to fulfill its' destiny. It was only about 2 feet tall, and had lavender wool that everyone tried to touch. This creature was a wooly, a small female one at that. Atop her head she bore a small sunhat, the kind you would see on the average laborer. She was on her way to the nearby town of Sharance to begin her search for the monsters that escaped prison. That's right, a wooly was put in charge of monster hunting. This job was passed down onto her from her father, who was mostly human, and her mother, who was a half-breed. They decided to name her, Ame, for the rain of their country. Neither of them knew why their daughter was able to transform into only a wooly, surely there were much tougher monsters out there?

Whatever the case may be, Ame proved her worth by wrestling some of the local monsters back home. Ame usually won, and that show of strength got the monsters' reluctant respect.

But it was not to stay, like all good things in life. When she returned home one night, she noticed that there was an immediate temperature drop near the house, 'Could Father be using some ice magic?' She knew that was not the case however, as her father never associated himself to be much of a cold type of being.

Ame opened the door, and the cold weather intensified, there must be a stranger at the house then! 'But who would just walk inside here?' That's when Ame saw blood on the floor.

There were 5 monsters gathered in the living room, from some sneaking around the prison at an early age, Ame identified them as the high-ranking threats in the world.

First was the raccoon, it had no name, and was simply called Raccoon. It had a brown coat that had a darker shade of brown for the rings around his coat. It also carried a leaf atop his forehead. He was the weakest of the 5.

Second was Skelefang, a giant who preyed on travelers that happened to pick up his favorite, 'Cactus Flowers.' Skelefang is a skeletal dragon, but one that cannot breathe fire, however his bone's density more than makes up for it.

Third & Fourth were Amaranthine and Crimsone, the former being blue and the latter being red. They fight in tandem with one another and are immune to fire and wind. They love to eat any kind of fish they can get their paws on and are known to attack travelers for their own supply.

Lastly, there was Death Wall, not in his battle form but currently a floating blue skull, his specialty is ice, 'Which would explain the temperature around here,' and his icicles around him seemed to have a little bit of blood on them, which made Ame nervous, did mother or father get hurt to these people?

That's when she saw the sight that made her want to ru/n away, backed in the corner, blood flowing freely from wounds, she saw the bodies of her parents, her father and mother both had multiple puncture wounds from the icicles, that pierced vital spots in their bodies and the others attacked as well.

Ame wanted to attack, but she couldn't get a grip of her own mentality at the scene she witnessed, and ran, ran far away from the house, clinging to her own existence. But on that night, she silently vowed to kill the ones responsible for their deaths.

When she made it to the forest, it seemed like everything was going to be okay, but there seemed to be a swirl of light on the path, one that beckoned her to move forward, she did, and the whole world seemed to shift around her, moving her so fast she passed out partway through. No one noticed the fact that her wooly body seemed to be fading into golden orbs that floated into the sky.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 1 of The Warden, now completed! That's right, RUNE FACTORY.


	2. The Sharance Tree

How are you doing reader(s)? Today we're going to be taking a look at the next chapter of 'The Warden,' so I hope that you enjoy and have a good time.

Disclaimer: If I owned the Rune Factory series, there would've been a black protagonist already, just saying.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ame woke up to find herself inside of a house, but she was in her human form? But why did she call it her human form, was she not human? So many questions remained on Ame's mind, but the question at the moment was, 'Who am I, and why am I here in this place?'

Every question seemed to cause her more and more pain each time, so she stopped thinking about the subject and continued testing her new body, it seemed about average, but this world had a strange atmosphere to it, almost as if she crossed dimensions or something.

'That theory is just plain silly though!' Ame thought to herself with a chuckle, but she still felt off in these new surroundings, she probably wandered off into a different town or something.

After getting up and out of the bed, and she also noticed that she was clothed, she wandered out of the house and moved to the biggest structure she could find in a small village like this, a giant tree. This tree had a 'feel' to it, as if this tree was a shadow of its' former self. The very thought seemed sad in Ame's opinion, but if there's one piece of advice that Ame remembered, it's that 'Hakuna Matata,' which meant to her that there was going to be no more worries for the rest of her days.

After looking down from the tree, she noticed a figure standing in front of the walkway to the tree. She had flowing, voluptuous hair that reached past her shoulders and made it down to the middle of her back. The color was that of a pure crimson, almost as if blood flowed instead of color in her hair.

"..." There was only an awkward silence between them, as neither said a thing to each other.

"...err...hi?" Was the shy response Ame gave, she wasn't really into human interaction, as odd as it sounded from her mind to her, why refer to these people as humans? Isn't she all human as well? The pains of thinking too hard made her head throb with pain, so she held her head with one hand to keep the pain down.

"..." The red-haired girl said nothing and started walking away.

"What did I do...?" Ame was thinking aloud on why the girl would just leave, Ame didn't say anything wrong, and after a quick smell-over, she noticed she didn't smell bad either.

"Hey Raven!" A loud cheerful voice broke the silence, stopping the red-haired girl in her tracks.

It was an orange-haired girl, and she had a bouquet of flowers adorning her head, her oceanic blue eyes seemed to stare into the depths of your soul, in a judging manner. Her bright attitude matched the white blouse she was wearing. She spoke up, "Oh, I didn't know you had a new friend Raven!"

Raven had a small smile on her stoic face as she saw the girl speak up, and quietly replied, "She isn't a friend."

The flower girl stopped at that and took a closer look at Ame, who felt those unnerving blue eyes gaze into her, and the girl smiled after a short time.

"My name is Shara, and welcome to Sharance Town! I've never seen you before, so who are you?"

"My name...is Ame." Ame spoke up, introducing herself, and she also explained that she had no memory of what happened before she got to town, that statement worried Shara.

"You have AMNESIA?!" Shara was yelling, she never heard of someone actually having amnesia before.

Ame only nodded in sadness, she still couldn't remember much other than the fact that she was Ame.

Shara seemed to ponder on the situation for a moment, and then came to the conclusion that Ame needed a place to live.

"You can live in the Sharance Tree!" Shara said excitedly, while Ame looked at the tree in confusion, 'Well, I didn't see those stairs. They lead to a door?'

"Are you sure it's okay if I live here?" Ame asked, it was awfully nice of Shara to just give Ame this house, but Ame needed to be sure that it's okay for her to just have it.

"It sure is, Grandpa said so! He's the mayor of the town, silly!" Shara started explaining what there is to do around town and started running up the stairs to the tree house's door.

"Come on up! I'll show you around!" After those words, Shara stormed into the house. Ame sighed and followed her in.

Inside the tree looked a lot bigger than the outside, there was a bed over in the corner, but it was a bit small and could only be used by one person at a time. 'No biggie,' Ame thought to herself, 'Not like I'm going to have a need for a bigger bed, right?'

Shara broke through her thoughts by running to a nearby fridge to explain what's what around here, the fridge was of an average size, and a bright blue color for the main part, and a few pieces of other colors were around it. "This is a refrigerator, you can store cooked products in here, and any other food items can go here as well!" She looked at Ame, pondering for a second, "Do you like to cook Ame?"

"I do enjoy making a good meal time to time." Ame responded truthfully, the thought of cooking a meal made her giddy, for some reason.

"Remind to introduce you to Blaise later on then, he's a 4-star chef and I bet he'll show you the ropes on how to cook your very best!" Shara stopped talking about the fridge and moved on, to a journal on the counter top near the bed.

"This journal is going to be especially helpful to you Ame, because if you ever forget something again, you'll have it written in the journal!" Shara cheered herself on for thinking of something witty for that, while Ame sweatdropped, it was true, she did have amnesia, so this journal might come in handy. She grabbed the journal and wrote down the events of the day on it.

"Next up, we go into the basement, there's a secret down there!" Shara seemed excited to go into the basement. Ame looked at the ladder that lead down there, the bottom had an eerie blue light, but there were also sounds of a waterfall running.

After being pressured by Shara to go first, Ame took a deep breath, and descended into the depths below the Sharance Tree.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Aaaaaaannnnnd that's a wrap folks! Comment in the reviews, but should I have Ame hook up with one of the original girls, or should I have her with Rust? You, the reader, decides Ame's fate this time!


	3. First Fight!

Ch. 3 of The Warden has arrived! What crazy adventures will Ame get herself into here? Stay tuned and find out...now actually!

Disclaimer: Ain't nobody got time to own Rune Factory.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Under the Sharance Tree, as Ame soon found out, there was a large field to work with, it looked like a whole acre from where she was standing, and she also found the waterfall she was hearing from upstairs, noticing that it was glistening a sparkling blue.

The only thing that ruined the image was how many weeds and other strangely colored grasses there were in the yard, there were also whole tree stumps and giant rocks covering some sections. Whoever the poor sap in charge of this work was, they had a lot to do to get this up to shape.

"This is going to be your job to take care of" Shara smiled happily and handed a hoe and watering can to the mortified Ame. 'I have to take care of THIS?' Ame knew that taking Shara up on her offer was a bad idea. After looking at Shara and tempted to say 'No', Shara gave Ame the 'puppy-dog' treatment until Ame caved in and agreed.

"How hard can it be right?" Ame said, nervously looking at the entire field.

"Some of these things, like the weeds, can be taken out right now, but the other stuff you're going to need tools for." Shara had a serious, pondering look on her face as she explained the stuff needed to take care of the farm. Ame remembered that Shara mentioned working at her grandpa's flower shop occasionally, so she must know something about gardening.

"Just clear that little square of land for right now, we can focus on the other sections later!" Shara pointed to a random square in the corner, there were a few random pieces of grass, but Ame removed them quickly, stashing them away for later.

"Ok, done? Now place some seeds down in that cleared spot." Shara gave Ame some seeds as she explained it, "Go on now."

Ame placed the seeds in the cleared area, and watered them afterwards before Shara reminded her to do so, something that impressed Shara.

"Good job, but we don't have all day to wait, so I have some premade Toyherb made already!" Shara points to a nearby patch of Toyherb already made, causing Ame to sweatdrop, "Couldn't I have just taken care of the premade batch?"

"There's no fun in that silly! The point is that you now know how to farm!"

"I suppose you're right..."

Their conversation was interrupted with a growl, but it didn't come from any of them. Ame was suddenly flanked by two goblins!

"Monsters..." Some part of Ame felt giddy seeing a fight about to happen, which was weird, did she know how to fight? "Shara, do you have any weapons?"

"No, just use your hoe as a weapon!"

Ame facepalmed at that, how was a hoe supposed to kill these things? She grabbed it and went into an unfamiliar battle stance that she didn't know she was in. The 1st goblin to her left attacked first, but Ame bobbed and weaved through each strike and countered with a strong hit to the head region, causing the monster to disappear.

The other monster seemed to be the smarter of the two, because of the fact that it was waiting for Ame to make the first move. Ame growled at that, surprising herself, and lunged at the shocked goblin with a lot more speed than it expected. Ame swung the sharp part down hard on the monster's head, and it instantly dispelled.

After the fight was over, Ame tried to gather her breath, she didn't like fighting with gardening tools, so if there was another fight, Ame was going to need some better gear to be prepared for the onslaught.

"Is the fight over?" Shara called out as she got out from her hiding spot, which was the lumber shed. Ame nodded and was about to ask what that was all about, when two more monsters showed up!

"More of you, huh? Shara hide!"

Shara was already hiding again, and was safely in the lumber shed as Ame prepared to fight, there was suddenly a gruff voice calling out her name.

"I got some weapons for you, quick pick something, never mind I'll throw one your way!" The mysterious person suddenly threw a staff at Ame, one that she caught and immediately knew how to use it. Spells of devastation and such poured into her mind, and she had a dark smirk.

Both goblins attack at once, but Ame was ready for them as she aimed her staff at the ground and charged it with mana. The energy exploded out of it, causing a powerful shockwave to push back both goblins, who received serious damage from the explosion, and they faded from existence.

Ame got out of battle stance and observed the newcomer, who was obviously male. She blushed as she saw him, he didn't look that bad to her. He had coal black hair, and his head was shaped averagely, but looked at her with calm silver eyes, he had a scar going down his right eye, and was wearing a blue and grey short-sleeved jacket which was part-way unzipped, revealing some of his muscles and a black undershirt. He was also bearing blue pants and a blacksmith's tool belt as well to hold them up. In his hands was one of the bigger hammers that Ame had seen in her life, and the way he held it spoke of his skill in his profession.

"Thanks for the weapon sir." Ame was shyly blushing as she said this, she wanted to make a good, firm impression on him, but here she was acting meek.

"Please, don't call me sir, my name's Gaius." The now-named Gaius stuck out his hand to shake, and Ame did shake his hand, mentally sighing at how firm his grip was. "I noticed that you seem to be a natural at fighting with a staff, you used weapons before?"

"Oh...no, this is the first time I remember using this kind of weapon before." Ame admitted as such but couldn't help but feel like she lied to him.

"Oh well, you're good with weapons and you're now safe, you defended Shara so I'm going to let you keep that weapon." Gaius also pointed at that he knew where to go because Raven pointed out to him what was going down and where it was. After explaining, he left, and Raven looked at Ame for a few seconds before walking away as well.

Shara came out of hiding to congratulate Ame when she noticed how tired Ame appeared to be. "Are you alright there Ame?"

Ame was holding her head in pain, memories of who she was were resurfacing but when it stopped, all Ame remembered was that she wasn't from around here, as in, not from this world. But she couldn't bother her friends with such matters, this was something she had to do...alone.

"You know how a job board works right? You take a job from someone, and then do it for a reward and to become better friends with 'em. I want you to meet everyone in town tomorrow okay?" Shara seemed to be pointing at Ame as she said this, "Don't forget to do it!"

Ame nodded, knowing that it was unwise to try and argue with Shara. As Shara walked away, Ame climbed up the ladder and wrote in the journal what happened today. After that, she climbed into her small bed and went to sleep.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Done with Chapter 3, so if you wanna review, that's cool, you can even do Anon. Reviews, I think. Please R&R, I need ya'll to support me!


	4. Starting one's destiny

Chapter 4 of The Warden, because I earned so many reviews in such a short time, I'd like to take a moment and thank LeBron James and Kevin Durant for being there for me in such bad times, it means a lot to me, so keep it up! In all seriousness, I'd like to thank Drear and Gianti-Faith for giving me ideas to add on to this story, but I have a question to ask, it's going to be at the bottom of the page so I stop wasting your time though. Enjoy the new chapter!

Disclaimer: Nothing owned but OC, plot, and staff idea.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Morning came too early in Ame's opinion as she woke up, and yawned on the way to the bathroom installed in the house. "I must brush my teeth, wash my face..." Ame almost face-palmed when she forgot she also had to meet up with Shara later on!

'How does that girl get around town anyway?' Ame wondered as she brushed her teeth, after wiping her face off and switching into her work clothes she left the house and checked the mail, it was a letter specifically addressed to her.

"_Dear Ame,"_

"_I noticed that you are new in town and haven't started to meet that many people yet, so I have a job for you, how about you go around town and introduce yourself to the other residents of town? You'll be rewarded for your time I assure you, but don't forget about Daria in the forest, she lives there for some reason that I cannot possibly fathom, something to do with rainbows or something."_

"_Your benevolent Mayor,_

_ Mayor Wells"_

Ame was half-way tempted to throw the paper away, but was stopped by two parts, one, is the fact that there was money involved, and two, the honest truth that she didn't meet that many residents in this town yet, but the mayor took time out of his day just to send this message to her. She figured she might as well see how the other people in the town are doing.

As she opened the door, she flinched at the lights being so bright, but she figured that it is spring though, the season of growth for one's crops and new beginnings. After walking down, she noticed that no one else seemed to be up yet, looking up at the sky, Ame observed that the sun had barely risen.

After making sure no one was looking, she ran over to the board, curious about the contents on it, and after checking it, noticed that there were a lot of requests on this board, some were for simple things, like delivery, others were for monster extermination. The latter seemed to be more appealing to Ame, as it spoke of fighting, that alone made Ame wonder, 'Aren't girls supposed to be into fashion and more domestic issues like cooking and cleaning? I must be different from the others.' Something about being different made Ame feel fear, and anxiety, for what, she still couldn't figure out.

There was an easy enough quest on the board for her to do, 'Take out 10 Woolies huh?' Ame took down the paper from the board and put it in her backpack, next to her new staff.

It took a little guessing, but Ame figured out that there are 4 regions next to this town, each one coordinating with a different season. The spring region seemed to be called the Privera Forest, a.k.a her destination.

(Privera Forest, Midday)

The Privera Forest, from what it seems like, is a peaceful place, there's a dirt road that splits off into two directions, to Ame's left there seemed to be a path littered with trees that lead to more monsters, as a nearby board told her. She smirked a little at that, "Finally, a chance to fight and prove myself." There was the battle maniac inside her. To Ame's right was a house, this house looked to be freshly painted a new color each day, that brought on the question of 'Who lives here, and why do they enjoy the rainbow so much?' This must be the residence of that Daria person the mayor brought up in the mail, and further down the path was a secret passage that smelled of roses and other flowers.

Ame knew immediately that she wanted to head to the left, the forest scenery could wait, and she heard a cough behind her and turned around, seeing an old man look back at her with a frown.

"Are you going in there? There are monsters in there you know." The old man said, "My name is Wells, you must be the new person in town." Here he smiled at Ame, "Don't cause any trouble in my town or bring any monsters back in to town and we won't have any problems."

"Someone brought a monster back into town?" The thought confused Ame, did Old Man Wells actually hate monsters? Something about that didn't sit right with Ame, wasn't Gaius a dwarf?

"Yes, it was my grand-daughter being silly, she brought the entire monster back, but the fiend fled when Shara went to check on it."

"Well, I'll be careful around here then, don't worry about me..." Ame stuck her hand out in a thumbs-up sign, "I'm tougher than I look, I could take out those monsters in there for you."

"You would do that?! I would be ever so grateful if you could take out the Raccoon in there for us. I might reward you if you bring back some evidence that you've defeated it."

Ame nodded and headed in the forest, "I'll get that Raccoon for you old man, believe it!"

Little did she know the impact her words would have, because as soon as she stepped into that forest, her destiny started to unravel.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hey there guys, just bringing you another chapter of The Warden, hope you enjoy and I've already started on making Chapter 5, just for you guys! R&R, even if you're flaming me just 'cause.


	5. First Animal Companion

Welcome back ladies and gentlemen, featuring an all new chapter of The Warden, where we last left off, Ame had just went into the forest, starting up her destiny unknowingly, slowly and surely, she'll unravel many secrets about her...

Disclaimer: Why the heck am I still doing these? I don't own much other than OC, laptop, and story idea.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Amethyst wandered into the woods, staff ready in case of a monster attacking her from nowhere, there wasn't anything around though, so the forest was deathly quiet, a stark contrast to how it was before she entered...she proceeded into a clearing, slowly so as to not be noticed by potential enemies.

In the clearing, as Ame observed, there were plenty of apple trees standing, it was spring after all, so of course things are going to be in full bloom, there were a couple of patches of, what seemed to be, good looking soil that she could use to expand her farm, there was no time for that now though, "Not like I don't have enough soil at my own farm," Ame mused to herself aloud, she then noticed that there was an eerie pink light that floated above the ground, it looked like a portal to someplace.

As she went closer to observe the strange phenomenon, the portal flashed a bright light, and spawned a wooly, it looked cute, Ame thought, but she didn't know why she immediately recognized the thing, she never saw one before in her life. The wooly took a noticed of her as well, turning over on its' back and looking at her with beady eyes.

"Now how am I supposed to kill something that...cute!?" Ame fought with her morals, knowing that it was indeed a cute little monster, and its' stomach was growling, looking at her with tears in its eyes. Ame sighed, lowering her staff to her side, and she went over to the tree, knocked down an apple for it, rolled it to the wooly, whom immediately began to scarf it down like there was no tomorrow. After eating, it began to walk over to Ame, curiously and began looking her over, as if it sensed a kindred spirit within her.

Ame was confused as to why the wooly was looking at her with what she could only figure as confused eyes, then it looked at her with affection, nuzzling her legs. Ame blushed slightly, it has really soft wool on it, Ame rubbed her hands through its' scalp, enjoying the feeling. "Who's a good little wooly, you are! You are!" She was being silly now, she supposed, but it really was a soft monster to pet. And it responding like a pet brought Ame a sort of thrill, maybe she could take it home with her?

"What do you say little fella, wanna come home with me?" She asked the wooly nicely, and she laid her staff inside of her backpack, knowing that it was friendly enough to be her friend. The monster seemed to understand her, and Ame crouched so the wooly could climb up her back, it did so, and perched itself atop her head, making Ame giggle. "We need to give you a name, so how about...Cali?" It sounded like a cute enough name for the wooly, who nodded his head, and started to glow white, making Ame confused slightly.

"What's wrong there with ya?" Ame wondered aloud, there was no need for worry though, as the light faded quickly, and the wooly looked at Ame, and started to speak.

"Hi there, can you understand me now?" Cali spoke to Ame, and enjoyed the look of surprise on Ame's face, "Guess you never heard a monster speak before huh? You must be new to this bonding thing then huh?" The wooly had a typical voice of a male child, but it spoke with an sheep accent on any 'ah' sounds it made. "This is going to be a-a-awesome!"

"I didn't know you could speak to me!" Ame finally shook out of her stupor, and responded to the question.

"Well, I was speaking to you earlier, you didn't hear me though, but I can understand YOU just fine." Cali said, "Maybe because we're bonded now, you can understand monsters in general speaking to ya?" Cali smirked somewhat arrogantly at Ame, "You can thank me at any time now!"

Ame couldn't believe that something so cute could be this annoying...it was almost not worth keeping him around, "You're a bit cocky aren't ya?"

Cali smirked a bit, but stopped seeing the staff pointed at him by an annoyed Ame, "Would be a shame if I say, burned all your wool off wouldn't it?"

Cali shook a bit in fear, "Y-you wouldn't do it...I would freeze to death!" Cali started pleading for his life while Ame pondered, "Ok then, I won't burn your wool off," she added something else though seeing Cali get excited, "But, you work with me now, not for me, but with me."

"Um, look lady, I don't have a...warrior's stature, so I can't fight." At this, Ame nodded, and said to Cali, "Well, you know how to work a farm, don't ya?" Cali nodded, "All of us monsters here know how to work as laborers on the fields, why?"

Ame smirked, 'Now to drive in the final nail.' "Well, I'm going to need help on the farm, that, and the fact that you do owe me for the apple, and for me not burning your wool off, you can easily repay me for that by working on my farm," She issued a challenge then to the monster, "Unless...you can't handle it?

Cali was surprised at Ame, she issued a challenge to him and guilt-tripped him! "Dang, you're good. Okay then, I'll work on your fields, how hard could it be?"

Ame grabbed Cali, and practically dragged him home with her, bringing him to the two cave entrances at the Sharance Tree that led to the farm, showing him inside, slowly so as to increase tension for him.

"We're here!" Ame called out excitedly, and Cali finally turned him around to look, and his jaw dropped, "W-what! You can't expect me to work ALL of this?!"

Ame bonked him over the head with the staff, saying, "Don't worry, just a little area of this you have to work on, leave the rest to me." She lifted Cali up to her head, and then pointed at a nearby cabin with the staff, "That's where you're going to be staying...for now anyway."

Cali looked at the cabin, seeing that it looks like it had better days, looked pleadingly at Ame, "Where are you going to sleep then?"

Ame promptly pointed up the ladder, showing the bright room and looked at Cali, "What's wrong? Scared of being alone down here by yourself, would you like to stay with me in my room?" She asked sincerely, but then added, "But if you try anything...off with your head it is."

Cali nodded, shaking in fear, "G-gotcha, I won't try anything, promise!"

Ame noticed that is was getting dark outside, "Come on, we're going to get some rest." She carried Cali in her arms upstairs, and Cali's body acted accordingly like a baby's would and he curled up, asleep in her arms, causing her to go, "D'aww...'

Upstairs, Ame turned off her lights, and set Cali down on top of her in the bed, and she fell asleep with him on her, but they both glowed a white light throughout the night, the effects however, unnoticed until the morning.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter complete! Wrote it in one day, so I need you excellent people to tell me what's


	6. Meeting the Civilians, pt 1

This story has DOUBLE the reviews of my other story, and yet a THIRD of the views. I don't get it. Whatever though, if you like this one better, I only hope you guys give a few more views so it looks balanced!

Disclaimer: Don't own...Rune Factory...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

[Next Morning...]

It seemed to be a somewhat quiet morning, Ame just woke up, and noticed that Cali had woke up earlier than her, and started doing most of the housework, something that she was grateful for. 'Don't have to do it myself at least.' Ame thought to herself, throwing on her work outfit of the day, and she looked at her staff on the counter, contemplating whether or not she needed it.

She left it there and decided to go outside, and checked her mail box outside her door for mail, there was only one message in it, so she opened it up, and was surprised at the contents of the message,

_Dear Ame,_

_I noticed you took in a monster for your farms, that's all good, but don't bring that THING around the others in town! Keep it locked away or send it back to the Forest of Beginnings. That's all._

_Mayor Wells._

She immediately had a strong urge to crumple the paper and start yelling at the old man for being ignorant, but decided against it, knowing it would just worsen the situation for both Cali and herself if she brought it up to the mayor, so she stored in her rage and decided to use said rage for more productive activities, like monster-slaying, or farm work.

'Why does the mayor have to be so pig-headed at times like this, knowing there are plenty of good monsters out there?!' Ame thought again, there has to be a reason why the mayor hates monsters in his town so much, not that Ame didn't mind beating them down, but some of them are really nice, and so it doesn't make much sense being mean to ALL of them!

She shook her head, clearing her mind of the bad things in life and focusing on the good, the Toyherbs seemed to be growing excellently in her opinion. Nothing seemed to be going wrong with the weather, a healthy, sunny day, too nice to just stay cooped inside and work on her crops. But her own stomach growled, and she looked around, trying to find a place to eat as she descended down the stone steps of the house.

She smelled something divine over to the left of her, and she started walking in that direction, not paying attention to her surroundings, only following the smell, relying on her nose for navigation.

She stopped when she walked face-first into a door, and she was snapped out of her daydreaming, and read the sign next to it, 'Blaise's Bistro.' It certainly smelled good to her, and she walked inside.

Inside the bistro, it looked almost like a western saloon, no drinks were being served though and it smelled like it was lunch they were serving right now, there were two people sitting at the table, a person behind the counter, and another behind the stairs looking curiously at the newcomer at the bistro.

One of the people at the table looked like one of the wealthiest people Ame had ever laid eyes on, which makes her wonder why such a man would stay here, and one look at his proud gut made her realize it may have been for the food. He has greasy green hair, a funny face to boot, and a large nose coming off his face, his clothes were designed for a nobleman, but one could easily see the stretch marks on them.

The girl at the table was much more appealing to look at to Ame, not that she had a preferred opinion. The girl had a little orange hat on, but it didn't cover the two blonde pigtails that made up most of her hair. She wore a bright yellow/orange dress that had candy in the front pocket of it, and the dress also had two pieces of cloth dangling from the back of it. The way she was scarfing down her food seems ironic given her petite figure.

The two of them were eating at the table like wolves, it was a wonder that the food wasn't more on the table than them actually eating it. There was a person with a kind, yet critical eye watching the two eat, as if he was judging something from those two. He had a brown feather hat on, and some western-styled clothes to go with, those being brown overalls with a white dress shirt underneath. He finally smiled at the two eating at the table and said, "Enjoying the food, you two?"

The fat noble responded first, in the oddest way, "This food is positively the WORST, the chef who made this is most certainly AWFUL at his job!" But the way he smiled about it made Ame think if he usually responds like this, it seemed to be in opposites, given the western man's look about his face, which was happy.

The skinny girl responded afterwards, "This is great! I'm so full, and yet I want more!" She giggled after swallowing a piece that she was eating.

The western man took out several more plates of the stuff they were eating earlier and delivered it to them, the two eating started to scarf the food down again, they sheer speed of how they're doing it surprised Ame into almost leaving, but she saw someone in the back, sitting on the staircase and also watching the scene with disgust. He looked like a male version of the girl at the table, suggesting they may be twins of sorts. Everything that appeared on the girl in yellow seemed to be blue on this person. Except he wasn't wearing a dress, he was wearing a pair of rusty orange and blue overalls. Something about his face said, 'Northerner' as he held his head tall, but, he seemed to be rather shy right now, hiding at the stairway like that.

"Look at that girl, scarfing food down like a pig, not enjoying the taste at all." The boy on the stairwell said, disapprovingly.

Said girl stopped eating to glare at the boy from the staircase, "It's my high metabolism, I got to eat!" The girl gave the boy an indignant look from across the diner.

The boy mumbled something to himself about quality over quantity, and things continued as normal in the diner Ame guessed.

Ame decided to come back at a later time and walked off, trying to ignore the munching sounds of those eating inside. 'Where to next,' Ame wondered, 'This town seems to have a lot of people in it, despite being such a small town.'

She proceeded to go to a place with a peculiar sign above it, from what Ame could tell, it seemed to have on the headboard above, a picture of a witch riding a broomstick, 'Witches?' She shrugged and walked inside, unknowingly becoming a voluntary test subject.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 6. Hopefully, it was worth the wait. R&R people, reviews make me happy, even if it just trolls, at least I get a good laugh.


End file.
